Complications
by redheadchick77
Summary: ****SEQUEL to 'My New World' When Abby goes back, will it really be forever? Please give it a go, I'm horrid at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK! FYI: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'MY NEW WORLD' SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY NEW WORLD, GO READ IT SO IT MAKES SENSE!

* * *

Abby's POV

I remember that day when my mom was waking me up. I had this very vivid "dream". I had lived in the world of Twilight. And when I woke up, it felt like I had been gone, or I left Twilight. I kept saying, "No, no." Because this was like I really was there for a period of time. But I proved my theory wrong that I did live there or dreamt that, because I had gotten hurt. But when I woke up, I was fine.

It's been two years since that happened. There's still apart of me that exists, that thinks I did live in Twilight at some point. I don't silence this part of me, it's a nice fantasy to have. Anyways, I'm 19 now and I go to UCLA. I major in fashion and design. But now it's spring break and it's time to have fun.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Abby left. The world didn't really mean much anymore. I mean, she's my imprint for Christ's sake. I've spent 2 years trying to figure out how to get back. I'm on the brink to figure out how I can get there.

* * *

Abby's POV

"Colorado? Really Abby? It's like 55 degrees there!" My roommate, Lesa exclaimed. Lesa's very..pro warm weather.

"Yeah, I wanna do some hiking."

"I'm going to Hawaii!"

"I'm shocked. Well, I have a flight to catch bye!" I grabbed my 3 bags and ran out the door. LAX is a horrible place to be late to. I was 3 hours early to my flight, just in case. It was good I was early, because I think everyone at UCLA was there. I saw 25 people that I knew there. But, I not completely adapted to the 'big city lifestyle'. I make it through security in a mere 90 minutes. I'd some time to kill, so I got a bagel. In what seemed like 5 minutes later a way too cheery voice said..

"Flight to Denver Colorado boarding!" I quickly finished off the bagel and boarded the plane. The flight was about three hours long. I put the earphones in my iPod and listened to Boys like Girls. But, that only entertained me for so long. I'm very impatient on planes and everything else life. But, about 1 hour in to the flight, I'd fell asleep. I'd go in and out of conciseness. Finally, it was time to get off. I was excited to see all the mountain trails, beautiful scenery, and great restaurants. I rushed off the plane, and quickly got my luggage. My Aunt Diane was waiting for me at me parking lot.

"Diane!" I yelled.

"How's collage honey?" Diane asked. She was one of the nicest people I know.

"Great, how's your spa?" I asked. Diane owns a day spa in Denver, and it's quite successful.

"Great! But this 80 year old guy came in and asked for a massage!" My aunt would always have a good story to tell you.

"Wow. Well, since it's only 9, why don't you drop me off at the Hilton right over there?" I asked.

"Oh, sure have fun!" Diane exclaimed.

"Yeah, bye!" I quickly unpacked my things once I got to my room. I grabbed a taxi, and I was heading for some hiking. Now I'm not much of a nature girl, but it's **really** good exercise. The cab arrived at the mountain trail area only 45 minutes later. I quickly passed through security, and I was off.

I picked an easy trail to start off with. I'd jogged some of the way, the altitude caught up with me. I paused for a moment, the scenery was **beautiful.** I could hear a wolf's howl off in the distance. _Jacob,_ I jokingly thought. But the trees were so long and tall. They were just getting green. everything was in full bloom.

I decided to pick up the pace again, so I could reach the top soon. It took another hour to get to the top. I was exhausted, and contemplated taking the trolley back down. Nope, this was my plan, and I was going to stick to it. I didn't spend much time on the mountain. I just grabbed a couple waters and granola bars. I started my trek back down, and it was 1000000 times easier. I heard several crackles and crunches behind me. But, whenever I looked back, nothing. It was starting to freak me out. But, I mean it was a forest for Christ's sake. I took the way down slowly, relaxing. That annoying crunch sound was off in the distance, call me stupid but I followed it. I stepped through the massive overgrowth. The sounds where getting closer and closer. I was determined to find it. Mostly because it sounded like the footsteps of a person. _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _ The sound was getting farther off now. But I wasn't about to stop.

Now I was sure it was a person. It was almost in rhythm with my footsteps. Very weird. The sound was getting closer. I could almost make out a massive figure in the woods. I ran towards it. There, was a man, and he was huge._ No._

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? I'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

YOU SHOULD ALL BE VERY HAPPY, BECAUSE I REALLY SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR FINALS! BUT, I KNOW THAT IT TOOK A LONG TIME. OK, SO PLEASE CHECK OT MY OTHER STORY JUST ONE DAY! WHEN WE LEFT OFF, ABBY THOUGHT SHE SAW A MAN IN THE FOREST. OR DID SHE? LET'S GO ON..

* * *

Abby's POV

It wasn't. It wasn't even humanly possible. He was just a person. It wasn't. I'm 100% sure now. The man was running towards me. I ran also, in the other direction. I never looked back to make out the figure in detail. I just knew it was a huge man, and he looked oddly familiar. I couldn't run anymore. But I kept going, trying to survive. The altitude was killing me now.

"STOP!" The husky voice yelled. That only made me run faster and faster. I decided that I would hide. I ran past the thick over growth and sat on the cold ground. Unfortunately, the man saw me.

"Get away!" I yelled. I closed my eyes, afraid the man had a gun. But then he grabbed my arm, and heat radiated off his skin. The kind that of only.._..no_, that wasn't even possible.

"Abby...." The man trailed off. I opened my eyes. No, that never happened and he wasn't here. But it was. It was Jacob Black. No, it wasn't

"You're not Jacob, so stop playing around. It's not humanly possible. G'bye." I walked off, 'Jacob' grabbed my arm.

"It is me. I've been looking for you for two years. I'm not gonna let you go again." I grabbed my other arm and and pulled me closely. I was starting to believe him. It made me burst into tears.

"It's really you?" I asked quietly. I stroked through his hair. "I'm 19 now." I hugged him.

"Yup, I keep track of time." I rolled my eyes. "So, what's happened?"

"Well I go to UCLA and yeah..."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Joking!" I yelled.

"Good 'cuz you're coming back with me."

"What? I don't know if I can..."

"You can, I mean you have too."

"I will, I will. So how's everyone?" This was post Breaking Dawn time for them, I think.

"Well Bella and Edward had a vampire-human baby, her name's Renesmee. I call her Nessie. Bella freaked out, of course. She grows like, incredibly fast. Embry was suicidal because well, you know. And the Volturi came. They thought she was a vampire child. And yeah know you're caught up now." That was a ton of information I already knew.

"Thanks, well, I go to go eat sushi with my Aunt, and since you're not wearing a shirt you probably shouldn't come."

"Yeah, ew. Do you know how bad fish stinks?" Jake joked.

"It doesn't. Tomorrow, eleven." Jake pulled me into a tight hold, and passionately kissed me. His hot breath hit my skin. I shivered. I finally let go, I needed to leave.

"Goodbye, Jacob Black." I started back on the trail, checking the time. _11:45._ Crap! I had to be at this restaurant at 12:25. Denver traffic wasn't as bad at LA, but still no cake walk. So I started to jog. The way down was very easy. It still took me 15 minutes to get back. I had twenty miles to get back into town. That wasn't gonna happen. I quickly got a taxi and the traffic was horrible. Now you probably thinking, you live LA. Yes, I do. But, I'm not that adjusted to big city.

It took 30 minutes to get back to this sushi restaurant. I rushed in, my Aunt was sitting in back, giving me a confused look.

"Where've you been?" Diane asked. Oh crap, I hadn't thought what to say.

"Um, I ran into my..friend." Ok, that one's saved.

"What's there name?" Not again.

"Jacob. Jacob Wolfe." Haha! Thanks Breaking Dawn! I grabbed a menu, and looked over the menu.

"Friend..." Her voice trailed off, staring above me. I turned around. I should've known. Jacob.

"Jake? Why are you here? You hate fish!" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to meet your Aunt. Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob Wolfe." Jacob almost Burst out laughing. Lunch was ok. I'm not really the biggest fan of sushi. But, the service was fast.

When we left Jacob asked, "Are you doing anything else today?"

"Nope, well actually I'm meeting an old friend." Abigail was her name, just like me. She was getting married to her long time sweetheart, Kaden. I couldn't make it to the wedding, so I was gonna visit her. But my attempt was cut off short when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Jake, what?" I asked.

"I want to go back, now. With you." Jake's face was as serious as I had ever seen it.

"Jacob, just let me think here for a minute. I mean it's a huge decision. I can't just make a snap decision." I was careful about my words, afraid to offend my Jacob. But, did I really want to go back to twilight, forever?

* * *

OK, SO A LITTLE SHORT FOR MY LIKING, BUT I WANTED A LITTLE CLIFF HANGER. ALSO MY OTHER STORY 'JUST ONE DAY' HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOON! =)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! NO SCHOOL TODAY, AND FINALS WEEK IS OVER! YAY! SO WHEN WE LEFT OFF ABBY WAS CONTEMPLATING WETHER TO GO BACK TO TWILIGHT OR NOT. SO LET'S GO ON..

* * *

Jacob's POV

"What? C'mon, please Abby!" I begged. What did Abby mean she had to think about it? I didn't have to.

"Jake, chill. I mean I'm not allowed to think it over? Jake, I'm making a decision for the rest of my life. Don't you think I should consider everything? Don't make me do this here and now. Please Jacob," Abby pleaded.

"Ok."

"Jacob? Can I ask you something?"

"Yup."

"Do you still love her? I mean, I always wanted to ask. You don't have to answer, I'm just honestly curious." Curious, I had gotten that before. But her face did look just of child-like curiosity.

"Well, kinda. But you know, people get over things, and I did too." I answered.

"I have to tell you something. Nessie, you know. Well, if I'd never came, she'd would been your imprint." Abby spoke quickly and with immense guilt. Wait, what the heck? Nessie? Wow.

"Abby, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Thanks Jacob. Tonight, 11:11 . But, how's Emily and Sam?" Abby asked. Yes!

"Oh, I almost forgot, Emily's pregnant."

* * *

Abby's POV

Emily's pregnant? Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, cool." I didn't really know what to say. Not that it like bothered me or something. No, god no. I reconsidered what I just said. Twilight, forever? No turning back.

"Yeah, so do you wanna know what we did with your truck?" He asked. My truck, I remember that day perfectly.

"What? Did you take a hammer to it or something?" I asked.

"Nope. We gave it to Nessie. You two have very similar taste." Wait, Nessie can DRIVE? Ok, whatever. I just really wanted to meet her.

"Awesome, does she know.." I trailed off.

"No, Nessie's on a need-to-know basis."

"Oh. Got it."

"So, how's college?" Jake asked.

"Oh it's good. The classes are huge. But, I like them that way."

"Yeah, bet you could get away with anything."

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't really tried that out." I laughed, that's something I would never do and Jacob would.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. There are these two kids, Brady and Collin that are in the pack."

"I know that."

"Wait, how?" Jacob asked.

"The books, remember?"

"Oh right." A spasm of pain shot though his face. I cringed. Jacob and I walked throughout Denver. I hadn't noticed till I looked around. Denver was a gorgeous city.

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about that." Jacob looked suddenly shocked. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"It's a movie?!" He asked. Why would I lie? It's not like he can't see it.

"Yeah. Um, er, yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a billion dollar franchise."

"Oh, bloodsuckers. Er, money-suckers." Ha-ha.

"Yeah, so, I know you kinda like, 'quit' your pack. So I'm guessing you rejoined them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they calmed about the whole, yeah."

"That's...good."

"Yeah, so what drama has gone on in the 'real world'?" I knew he was joking but I had lost a best friend.

"Everything," I whispered under my breath.

"What? Tell me."

"I screwed up. I lost my best friend. And it was my fault, not hers." I remembered how in the course of a week, less even, I broke everything. I had no one to talk to. No one would take my side. Even if they did, I didn't deserve it.

"I bet there's blame for everyone." No, that wasn't true. And now she's gone. It had all happened a week before she moved. No replies to texts.

"But there's not. Let's change the topic."

"Ok, so why UCLA?" Light, happy.

"It's warm, and I love the beach."

"Cool."

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"Um, well, nothing, I guess."

"Oh,crap it's 11:10."

* * *

SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER, BUT MY FRIEND ISN'T HAPPY WITH ME AND IT'S BEEN ROUGH THE PAST COUPLE DAYS. I MADE THIS SHORT BUT I WANTED A CLIFFY!


End file.
